Rain on Saturday
by Rae1
Summary: Sequel to Weekend Rain. Language, of course, and yaoi/yuri pairings. Taito and Mira inside. Focus is equal on both couples. No Sora-bashing. Now COMPLETE 072301 . Seven chapters total..
1. Realization

Author's note: This is the semi-sequel to Weekend Rain. The title was kind of a hint, don't ya think? Anyways. Yuri. Mira/Somi. Yaoi. Taito/Yamachi. Can't really classify it beyond that. This will probably be as long as WR, because I'm starting during the pre-Taito/Sorato timeline, as in: Pre-Weekend Rain, about one week before the other starts. For story purposes, Mimi is back in Japan, living with her father, and still wearing pink.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything with the Digimon trademark symbol, I only use the characters for my personal enjoyment.  
  
Warning: Yuri, which are two girls getting it on. (Not quite, but whatever.) I'm hoping that this will be as good as WR, but I make no promises.   
_________________  
  
Author: Rae (penname)  
Title: Rain on Saturday: Realization  
Content: Yuri/yaoi/Mira/Taito  
  
With a sigh, Sora shut her locker, and turned with a forced smile to talk to one of her 'friends'. After answering the predictable and annoying questions about her 'boyfriend', the fangirl turned and rejoined her club of Yamato-obsessed, hormonal teens. With a smile, she noticed that there were three boys now within in the group, though the girls didn't seem to mind.  
  
*I wonder if Matt's seen that, yet?* The curve to her lips became curved again, and she turned to leave. A voice caught her attention, and she turned with a sincere grin at Mimi, who was approaching her as fast as four inch heels would allow. Pink heels, pink leather mini-skirt, pink shirt.   
  
"Sora! Oh, my god! You will never, ever, ever guess!" Her hair this week was back to strawberry blonde. The natural shade, not the pink dyed wreck she attempted every three months. No matter how many times Sora tried to talk her out of it, she always went back to the dye bottle. Probably because everytime she did it, the guys clamored over, and flirted constantly.  
  
*It's a good thing she doesn't know about the bet to find out if she dyes everything. Top and bottom.* She pushed that thought aside. She didn't want to be angry, not with her friend so euphoric.   
  
"What's new?" She tried to inject enthusiasm in her voice, and she seemed to succeed, because the other girl launched into a full-scale description of how the captain of the basketball team had asked her out, and how he had practically begged.  
  
"He was so adorable, on his knees, looking up with this puppy-dog expression. I couldn't resist!" Sora didn't doubt that for a second. Only fate had saved Mimi from finding out the hard way that guys were creeps. That, and Sora made sure that Tai threatend anyone that went out with Mimi that if they tried anything with her, or pushed her into anything, he'd beat the living tar out of them.  
  
"When's the date?" Mimi linked her arm through hers, and started pulling her towards her initial goal, the exit.  
  
"Tomorrow. We're going to the Saturday premier of that new movie." That explained so much.  
  
"Which one?" The sunshine outside was beautiful. Perfect Friday weather. While Mimi chattered on about plots and characters, and actors, Sora thought of what she knew of her date.  
  
Chris Tagami, captain of the basketball team, a senior, good-looking. His grades were okay, nothing special. Popular, and rich.   
  
He was also a no-good, two-timing, playing son-of-a-bitch who wouldn't scare easily. Tai wouldn't do her any good, because she doubted that Tagami would care about someone who wasn't on his team, or in his social circles. Add snob, and conceited asshole to list.  
  
At the end of the sidewalk, waiting for her, Matt leaned against his car. Tai was next to him, laughing about something. She watched as she neared them. They were best friends, closer even than Tai and Sora, who had known each other since they were kids.   
  
There was a grin on Matt's face, something that only seemed to appear when Tai was around. His blue eyes regarded the brunette with a soft light, eliminating their usual distance and coldness. The brown that looked back were equally warm.  
  
*And as oblivious* She stopped in her tracks, Mimi still talking at her. Her boyfriend, and their mutual best friend stood fifteen feet in front of her. *Completely in love, and totally clueless*  
  
She wanted to be mad, wanted to rage and scream. It was an injustice. Her boyfriend was gay, and didn't now it. It wasn't fair. It didn't happen, not to the bearer of Love. Not to Sora Takenouchi. He couldn't possibly choose her best friend over her.  
  
"But he hasn't." Mimi's voice intruded on her thoughts, and she turned to look in to expectant blue eyes. The other girl didn't seem to notice her lack of response, or attention. "And I wish he would. It's so hard waiting for him to tell me that he likes me. If he doesn't then it'll be fine, and I can move on, but he avoids the subject like the plague, and refuses to talk to me."  
  
A familiar subject. Jyou, their sexy, blue-haired, older group member. Mimi had been crushing on him since they were eleven, not that Sora could blame him. He was easy on the eyes, and had grown up considerably.   
  
Thinking quickly, she smiled again. "Maybe you should just tell him that you like him. The worst that could happen is that he'll say no. Then you guys will go back to being friends like before. You and I both know that he won't be a jerk about it, if he does say no."  
  
"You're right, of course." Mimi hugged her suddenly, her happiness at brimming point. "Maybe I should break the date with Chris."   
  
That would make that easier, at least. "I think that that's a good idea. You can call Jyou and ask him to the movie." Her squeel nearly deafend Sora, as she ran off to do just that. Leave it to Mimi to be so excited to be breaking a date.  
  
By that time, Matt had noticed her, and was smiling at her in welcome. Tai was still leaning against the car, still shaking his head over his own joke. Her boyfriend approached her, and leaned down to kiss her.   
  
It was a nice kiss, it really was. Like a hundred that they had shared before. This time, however, she noticed the lack of passion behind it. It felt nice, and it was sweet, but it wasn't a great kiss. They had never been able to kiss that way, with the desire to be closer.   
  
*No wonder our relationship as gone nowhere in five years* He didn't seem to notice her distraction, and she knew that he would never suspect that she knew why there was no spark between them. He would never guess the reason on his own.  
  
He turned to Tai to say his goodbye as he held the car door open for her. She got in slowly, waving at her friend quickly. Tai grinned at her, teeth flashing in his familiar grin. She could read the jealousy in his eyes, and the affection that he showered on the both of them.   
  
*So, he does know.* That could make things a little easier. She only had to bring Matt to his senses. Piece of cake, right?  
  
______________________  
  
End note: Hopefully, this will recieve at least half the reviews that Weekend Rain did. As you will notice, the Taito in this is a rather large part of the plot.  
  
Also, and this is a serious question, what color are Mimi's eyes? If I don't get an answer, I'm going to assume that they're blue, but I'd like to be as accurate as possible. 


	2. Pig-headedness

Title: Rain on Saturday: Pig-headedness  
  
Sora wanted to scream and cry at the same time. *How ignorant can he be?*   
  
Yamato, Taichi, and Sora were hanging out at the mall. It was Saturday, and they had grouped together to watch flicks, and check out the shops and people. The 'boys', as she referred to them, even though they were both eighteen, were in the middle of one of their 'discussions'.   
  
They had only attracted half the mall's patrons with their volume. She had noticed, even if they were too wound up in each other to. *Hormonal frustration.* She was not in a good mood.  
  
For three hours, she'd been hinting around the both of them, trying to get the truth through their thick skulls. People could say all they wanted about Tai's mental block when it came to sublety and hints, but Matt was as bad, if not worse. They both kept regarding her oddly, especially when she pulled away from Yama when he tried kissing her.  
  
*That was a mistake.* Two hours later, the blonde was still gazing at her like a dejected puppy, and Tai was looking at her in accusation for causing his friend pain, even if he only teased her about it. *I'm not kissing him when he's so obviouly in denial. I am not a cover, and I'm not going to try to be.*  
  
Oh, yes, that hurt. To know that he had chosen her because she was safe, and they were all friends. To admit that she was second choice to a young man he wasn't even aware that he loved. She couldn't complain though, because she had seen the pain flash through brown eyes when Yama had leaned toward her in expectancy. She hadn't been able to follow through.  
  
Her thoughts were put on hold as a familiar pink-haired girl ran out of the movie theater with a ticked-off basketball player hot on her heels.   
  
"Meems! Get back here! I paid for two movie tickets, dammit! You owe me!" The girl in question caught sight of her friends, and made a beeline toward them, ducking behind Matt and Tai, and running straight to Sora's arms.  
  
"Oh, god, Sora. He tried touching me, and his hands were everywhere!" Her voice was a shocked whipser. The outrage and shame caused tears that she was barely able to tamp down. The female brunette, standing with her arms around her friend, felt her anger rise.   
  
"Matt?" The blonde looked at her, and took a step toward them. Tai was already squaring off in preparation for battle. Nobody messed with a digi-destined without retribution. "Hold on to her for a second, please?"   
  
He nodded, and enfolded a now crying Mimi into his arms. His blue eyes were ice as he watched Chris and Tai face each other. They were both brown-haired and eyes, but their builds were different.   
  
Tai was broad, and well built. He would never be considered thin, nor stocky. His body was well-drooled over, and muscular. Not that Sora had ever really considered him that way, but she knew how girls talked.  
  
Tagami, on the other hand, was tall and lanky. He had muscle, but was mostly known for his height, speed, and skill, both on the court and off.   
  
She didn't doubt that Tai would have his hands full in that fight, but she didn't really care. They would never have a chance to find out. Indignation for the treatment of her friend, and all the girls that he had ever dated, mixed with anger at his assumption that Mimi, her Mimi, would ever be willing to go that far in one date, froze the rational thought in her brain.  
  
Sora was not a fighter. Sure, she had stood up to evil Digimon, just like they all had, and she had faced down many scary things. However, in that time, she'd never had to fight physically with another human being herself. She wasn't strong, she wasn't skilled. But she was pissed, and PMS-ing. And he'd fucked with Mimi.  
  
Five-foot, four inches of petite brunette hurtled itself pass Tai, and knocked into the six-and-a-half-foot hoop-star with enough force to send him crashing to the ground with her on top. In his surprise, she managed to lay two good punches on him before being dragged off by Tai and Matt.  
  
They were laughing so hard that it was all they could do to hold her back as Chris stood up, and backed away. Brown eyes regarded her fearfully before he made a point of straightening up, and walking away with as much dignity as any could muster after being knocked to the ground by a girl a foot shorter than him.  
  
Her boyfriend and best friend let her go and held up their hands in surrender when she glared at them. Mimi, who had stopped crying after being passed off to the blonde, looked at her in amazement. Sora met that questioning russet gaze, and stopped. With shock and surprise, she recalled the thoughts that had flashed through her mind before she attacked Tagami.  
  
*Her* Mimi? She looked at Tai, then at Matt, and finally back to Mimi. A slow smile spread over her face as she gazed into those orbs that were a mixture of gold-brown, and red wine.   
  
The guilt and the anger at being used, and never realizing it washed away. Matt wasn't the only one that had used their relationship as a cover without realizing, she had, also. *To hide what I never realized, what I couldn't admit.*   
  
That she was in love with another female, one of her friends. No wonder she hadn't really minded too much to find out that her boyfriend was in love with another male. She had done the same thing to him, without ever realizing it.  
  
With sudden insight and understanding, she grinned at them, laughing at the newfound wonder of it all. The world was starting to become a very beautful place. *I'm going to have to start paying more attention to what's going on around me.*  
  
__________  
  
End note: Yes, this will have all the pairings from Weekend Rain, as well as a few others. As a rather obvious warning, the only straight couples or Hikori/Ikari?, and Kenyako/Kenlei. HE WILL BE SEME!   
  



	3. Oblivion

Title: Rain on Saturday-Oblivion  
  
  
After a weekend of discoveries, Sora was tired and cranky on Monday. Not surprising, really, when you realize that she discovered that not only was her boyfriend in love with another boy, but she was in love with another girl, as well. Add to that the fact that said boy (not boyfriend) loved her boyfriend back and only the boyfriend was unaware of it.  
  
*Life's too complicated.* For the first time in a long while, she felt sorry for herself. And seeing Tai and Matt together between every class was ridiculous. She hadn't spoken to Tai, yet, but she was working on it. Between tennis for her, and soccer for him, they never saw each other long enough to have a long, in-depth conversation.  
  
Of course, that didn't stop him from making time for Matt, and she knew that they had plans for every night that week, except Friday. On Friday, she was supposed to be going out with Matt, their weekly ritual. One that she was starting to dread.   
  
*How do you sit through a movie with a guy, knowing that you'd both be happier with other people?* On the other hand, there was Mimi. Who was wearing goth black, and had the tips of her hair black, while the rest was still died pink. It was an interesting combo, especially when added to her inch-thick eyeliner, and the black lip gloss.  
  
"Hi." Her voice was subdued, and her eyes were downcast. Sora looked at her, feeling a familiar flutter in her chest that she had felt before, but never really paid attention to.   
  
With a smile, she inclined her head at the other girl. "You're going to milk this for all it's worth, aren't you?" Mimi looked at her with a confused frown, and then searched for any possible eaves-droppers.   
  
Her grin was secretive, and sassy. "Of course. Don't I always?" The answer to that was, of course, a huge 'yes'. For every failed date, for each creep that tried pushing her too far, Mimi wore black, and acted like a beaten puppy until said creep was being glared at and threatened. This time, however, it was an unnecessary step. Each time Chris Tagami saw either of them in the hallway, he stopped and moved as close to the far wall as possible.   
  
*I heard they stopped asking about his face the first time he slammed some poor kid into the locker.* She snickered, and Mimi took it for approval of her own scheme.   
  
"Anyway, as soon as Friday gets here, I'm going to go get the rinse, and take my hair back to blonde." That surprised Sora.   
  
"Why? You always leave it up for a couple of weeks. Thursday will barely have been a week."  
  
Instead of answering directly, Mimi leaned closer, her mouth by Sora's ear, and her breath hot on the other girl's neck. "Did you know that there's a bet on whether or not I die...down there?"   
  
Sora drew back quickly, her face flaming at both the question, and the thoughts it invoked. Mimi looked at her face, and nodded sagely, assuming that it was embarrassment at the question, and not at the answer Sora never gave her.  
  
"So, I'm going to stop dying my hair all-together, and I've given up on guys." Her eyes, resembling cherry-colored wood, were serious and earnest. Sincere.  
  
On impulse, Sora hugged her. Despite her friend's appearance of calm, for Mimi to give up two of the things that had previously brought her the most joy, she had to be feeling rather low. "I'm glad for you, Mim. You don't need your hair colored, or a guy on your arm. You're a wonderful, beautiful person without all that jazz."  
  
She drew back, and saw that Mimi's eyes were watering, and she was slightly flushed. "Thanks, Sora. I have to go to the bathroom, before my makeup melts off." She hurried away, dodging through the crowd of people towards the restroom. She passed Tai and Matt on the way, and both teens looked at Sora in question.  
  
"Don't worry. She's better today, than Saturday." Saying alot, since she had blusterd over Tagami, and blubbered on and on about Sora' defending her vanity'. Matt and Tai had snickered quietly at her choice of wording. Sora had simply stopped the smile from forming, and had nodded, though it had been more of Mimi's pride and reputation she had saved.   
  
"That's a good thing." Matt opened his locker, which was beside hers. Tai's was on his other side. The brunette tried to pull his open, too, but ended up tugging in it uselessly. With a smirk and a roll of his eyes, Matt hit the locker once with the palm of his hand, and then pulled it open. Tai glared at him.   
  
"Jerk." He pulled his stuff out roughly, ignoring the pile of broken pencils that rolled out.  
  
"Excuse me, I opened your locker for you. And now I'm a jerk?" Matt shut his locker, putting his hands on his hips in a stubborn manner. Sora rolled her eyes, not up to another display of macho pride, ringed with denial.  
  
"You're a jerk, darling, simply because Tai's unoriginal, inept, and ungracious." She watched in satisfaction as Tai's jaw dropped. "Of course, that's what makes him so wonderful and sweet. We wouldn't have you any other way, Tai, dear." She slipped between the two boys, patted his cheek, smiled at Matt, and walked away.   
  
*Testosterone levels are running high, today. That means that they should be trying to kill either each other, or somebody else at lunch today.* It was odd, really, how well she had adapted to the thought of them being an item. If they ever got that far.  
  
An arm slipped around her waist, and she resisted the urge to scream in frustration. Instead, she smiled and pulled away. "You have a class to go to, Matt. I'm not going to be the reason that you're late for another class this semester. That's a detention for you, and a serious chewing-out from my parents."  
  
He sighed, trying to give her the puppy-dog eyest that Tai had mastered years ago. He still didn't get it. "But, Sora, baby-"  
  
"Ishida Yamato, stop wheedling this second, turn around, and go to class. Otherwise, Tai will be only to happy to let the teacher know that you aren't there."   
  
He stood up straight suddenly, and turned to where the brunette was entering the classroom that they shared. He looked at her, the door, back at her, and then at the door again. "I'll see you later."  
  
*Oh, yes, I am good.* She grinned as he hurried through the thinning crowd of students. A look at her watch made her frown. She'd be lucky if she wasn't late for class. *And it'll be -my- next detention!*  
  
Damn Ishida Yamato for being in denial, and Yagami Taichi for not owning up to his own feelings! 


	4. Overload

Rain on Saturday-Overload  
  
Sora was not having a good day. In fact, the week had been long and miserable, and she wanted nothing more than to bomb the school, and most of the student body with it. Including Tai and Matt.   
  
She'd save Mimi, just for the carnal pleasure of it all.   
  
Her dopey grin was replaced all to soon when the teacher assigned to detention slammed her book down on the table in front of the brunette teen. Loudly, and without apology. "Ms. Takenouchi, I would appreciate it if you would stay with us long enough to be miserable."  
  
*Bitch.* The teacher hated her, probably because she was the one who had assigned her the detention. For tardies. Because of Matt. Who wasn't in detention. Because he'd gone running after Tai. Who had been on time. And who had managed to keep both of them out of detention. With her.  
  
She was fuming. Foaming at the mouth, and ready to use Matt's guitar in a way that was not legally acceptible. In a scene starring him, and Tai, both bound and gagged, and scared to death.  
  
Another book, and her smirk was gone. "Thank you, Sora. For a moment, I thought we'd lost you. Again."   
  
*Stupid, evil, over-bearing bit-* The bell rang, releasing all students kept after school. Sora grabbed her stuff and ran, before she could continue her previous line of thought. Last time she'd been so mad at a teacher, she had gotten in trouble for starting a rumor that the Head of the Science Department grew his own tupees. From hemp.  
  
Two days in detention, with Tai and Matt, who had helped spread the rumor and laughed about it openly. They were all lucky they hadn't been stuck longer, but Sora managed to apologize, and whine her way out of it.   
  
*Should have left them alone together. Maybe the ball would have started rolling sooner.* Now, it was Friday, and she was sick of the pretense, and the games. She hated deceiving Matt, and she didn't know how to tell him in such a way that he wouldn't deny what he really felt.  
  
On the other hand, there was Mimi, who was going out with another boy, after having redyed her hair two days before. Sora had nearly broke-down, crying.   
  
*As if there was really any hope that she'd stop dating all those jerks long enough to realize that there is a person in the world who won't use her, and won't abuse her.* After shoving her books into her locker, she began the slow trek out of the school. She wasn't in a hurry. Matt was supposed to pick her up that night, but that was still several hours away.   
  
Outside, it was raining. She sighed, and slipped her bag onto her shoulders. It would figure. The weather was being nice enough to match her mood, instead of being sunny to cheer her up.  
  
*Mother Nature must like it when I'm miserable.* Slipping into a melancholy depression, she tried to shake it off, and raised her head. In time to Tai jogging down the street from soccer practice. She paused, thinking for a moment. If she could just corner Tai, and talk to him, maybe they could help each other. Worse come to worst, she could force a confession out of him, and know where to start.  
  
*Leave it to a woman to solve the problems of man.* Her grin widened as she started toward her house. There was almost no way that she could catch him, so she'd do the next best thing. Call him before Yamato did, and ask him to meet her. Tai wouldn't refuse her, even if it meant making the blonde wait.  
  
_________  
  
Whe she arrived at the house, she picked up the phone immediately, knowing that her mother was at the shop, and not expecting her anytime soon. Tai's number was six on the speed dial. *Wouldn't you know? Matt's five, and Mimi's three. Figures.*  
  
(Why that particular thought was both ironic, and amusing, is known only to her. The author hasn't a clue. That said...)  
  
"Yagami residence." She smiled at the sound of Tai's breathless voice. It was a good thing she didn't have to talk to his mother. She knew enough about Matt that she'd wonder why Sora wanted to talk to Tai, instead of going out with her boyfriend.  
  
Tai, of course, wouldn't think much of it. "Hey, Tai. I was wondering if we could meet up. I really need to talk to you about something."  
  
Her voice sounded strained, and she knew he picked up on it. "What's the matter? Aren't you supposed to be getting together with Matt in an hour, or so?"  
  
Damn. So, he had noticed. Oh well. On with the plan. "Yeah, but there's something I need to discuss with you first." That was better. Her voice sounded less suspicious, even to her own ears.  
  
"Course. Meet me at the park in...five?" She smiled. His apartment was twice the distance from the park as hers, but she could safely assume that he'd already be there when she arrived.  
  
"Sounds good. See ya." She hung up, and looked at her reflection in the hallway mirror. Her grin was smug, and her eyes were sparkling. "Well, hello there. Let's go play Miss Matchmaker, and see if we can't -slash- my own boyfriend/girlfriend relationship in half."   
  
___________  
  
  
End note: Boys on one side, girls on the other, ne'er the twain shall meet. Or date (if my fics are anything to go by.)   
  
Kidding. I'm not hetero-phobic. 


	5. Push

Title: Rain on Saturday-Push  
  
  
  
Sora was right. When she reached the park, the brunette was waiting there for her. She slowed her steps, trying to think of how to approach him. The rain still hadn't let up, and she was soaked to the bone. He glanced up impatiently, and saw her. A moment later, he was bending over her, his face shoved right in front of hers, nearly yelling at her to tell him she was okay.  
  
*God, Tai, get a breath mint!* She pulled back, and happened to look over his shoulder. Matt was across the park, oblivious to them. If he looked up, and saw them, he would approach, and she'd lose her chance. *Damn!*  
  
"Tai, it's about Matt." The blonde spotted them, and waved at her, smiling. In sudden inspiration, she started to pretend like she was crying. Maybe the weather was on her side. "He never has time for me anymore! He barely even notices that I'm alive when we're together."  
  
"That's not true!" Tai looked more angry at her sob-story, than sympathetic. *Going good.*  
  
"Tai." She glanced over his shoulder, and saw that Matt was almost in hearing-range. "I love you!" She jumped on him suddenly, pressing her lips to his. His whole body went stock-still, and she saw Matt freeze. Tai pushed her away, and followed her gaze.   
  
"Shit!" He started to go after his friend, who was running, but Sora stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Let go!"  
  
"It has to end, Tai. We can't go on this way. Somebody has to give, and admit that my relationship with Matt is wrong. He and I aren't supposed to be together. It should be you."   
  
"Sora, I can't believe you would be such a selfish bitch. You know, if you wanted to breakup with Matt, you didn't have to do it like this. You need to take a step back, and realize that you can't roll over people. You have to stop being so overbearing, and trying to have things your way. Other people have feelings, too." He pulled his arm away roughly, and ran after the musician.  
  
"I know that, Tai." She spoke to his back, the tears falling for real and mixing with the rain. "That's why I'm doing this." She might not have realized that it would happen like that, but she wasn't sorry. If she lost her two best friends, she could deal with that, as long as they were together.  
  
She turned around, and trudged back home. *It'll be nice to wear dry clothes, and spend the weekend at home.* She might start to believe that at a later time. The thought of losing the people closest to her was too possible.  
  
________  
  
*Home. Again.* She moved through the apartment restlessly. It was only a little after seven, but she was already bored. Normally, she'd call one of her friends, but she didn't feel like explaining to them why she wasn't with Yamato. *Because, hopefully, he's with Tai.*  
  
She could hope. Even if it was more of TK's forte, it was the only thing she had to hold onto at the moment. That, and Biyomon, but the little Digimon was asleep, sitting on her pillow. It would be a shame to wake her, as well as a hassle to explain things to her, too.   
  
Brown eyes glanced at the clock, then rolled in frustration. Only five minutes had passed since the last time she looked at it. Making a sudden decision, she strode to the door, put her shoes on, and left. If she didn't get out soon, she was going to explode. *Great. I've gone from blowing up the school, to blowing up myself. This has sure been a great day.*  
  
It's amazing how sarcastic a mind can seem. Not that she really cared what her mind thought.  
  
She paused in the middle of the sidewalk. *That made no sense.* A woman on the side of the road looked at her oddly, then started walking toward her. With dread, she took a step back. The woman's hair was white-blonde, and straight. Her features were tired, as if she was weary, both physically, and emotionally. "Will you pray for me, child?"  
  
"Um. Sure." Sora, smiled at her, and then took off running in the other direction. Which happened to take her into the mall in time to see Yamato, Taichi, TK, and Davis enter. "Well, well. What a setup."  
  



	6. Overboard

Title: Rain on Saturday-Overboard  
Note: This is mainly chapters four and five of Weekend Rain re-worked for purposes of this fic.  
  
  
Sora followed them from a safe distance, not wanting to draw attention to herself to quickly. They seemed to be discussing something, and TK and Yamato looked less than please about whatever it was. She watched Davis go to the information desk, and ask for something, coming back with a pad of paper, and a pencil  
  
She followed them through the mall, and into a store. *This is rather effeminate stuff, especially for macho boys, Tai and Davis. I wonder what's up?* A familiar voice at the back of the store drew her attention, and she made her ay cautiously there, to find Daisuke on a glass case, with mud leaking down the sides, yelling like a member of the fashion police.  
  
As she followed them out again, she couldn't help but snicker at the look on Matt's face. He hated to be embarrased at all, but public scenes pissed him off especially bad. It was a wonder that he hadn't killed Davis by that time.  
  
They paused between two shops, and spoke together for a moment, before Matt said something that obviously surprised them all. He grabbed ahold of Tai, and pulled him into the middle of all the shops.  
  
"WHY DID YOU KISS HER? WHAT DID YOU HOPE TO ACCOMPLISH?" No, no, no! They had looked so happy, she had been certain that they had resolved everything. This wasn't supposed to be happening.  
  
*Come on, Tai. Just tell him how you feel. Just tell him that you're so in love with him, you would do anything for him. Just tell him!*  
  
"I didn't kiss her, Yamato." She could feel the pain in his voice. "I thought you knew that."  
  
"No, I didn't, -Taichi-! Remember, you didn't bother to talk to me today. You chased me down, spoke to my brother, told me that meeting had been her idea, and then you ran back to T.K. and Dai. How am I supposed to know anything from that?"   
  
"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me, and I didn't have a chance to stop he runtil after you were running away. I pushed her away, and tried to find you."  
  
She saw the acceptance in Matt's gaze, and realized that he was going to let it go at that. *Not if I have anything to say about it.*  
  
"But you told me you loved me, Taichi. You told me that Yama didn't deserve me, and that you'd take care of me." She hated the lie, and the pain that she felt slash threw Matt caused real tears in her own eyes.  
  
"Are you in love with her?"  
  
"Yes!" She made a grab for Tai, knowing that he'd evade her grasp. *Come on, Tai. Just tell him!*  
  
"No, Yama. It was never Sora." She wanted to cry at the broken expression on Tai's face.   
  
"Then who? You broke my heat today, Yagami Taichi! At least prove to me that it wasn't with her." She looked at him, and caught his little slip up. *So, he broke your heart, but it may, or may not, have had something to do with me?*  
  
"Don't ask that of me, Yama. Please." * Push it, Yamato. Make him tell you. This has to be done now, so that you guys can get together, adn be truly happy.  
  
"Tell me who, Tai. If not with my girlfriend, who are you in love with?"  
  
"Why are yo upushing this, Yamato? Sora's yours if you want her. I've told you before, I don't care for her like that. I'm sorry about what happened today, but she's lying when she says that I started it. I would never hurt you like that, even should I have loved her."  
  
"Right, Taichi. And the fact that you two were inseperable before we started going out? That was you not being in love with her? Simply tell me who, then. If you can name off one person with a semblance of sincerity, then I'll get down on my knees, and beg you to forgive me."  
  
"You want the honest-to-goodness truth, Yamato? Then here it is." Tai pushed his face into Matt's so that there would be no mistaking the sincerity in his face and voice. "I have only ever loved one person in this world, Yamto. I started out being in love, then realized that that phrase, 'to be in love', was overused, and actually quite immature at times. You feel jealousy and envy towards a person you're 'in love' with. I realized that it was beyond that."  
  
"I realized that to love someone was to put their happiness before you're own, whether they knew the sacrifice yo umade, or not. To watch the person you love go through each day totally oblivious to how you feel is the hardest thing that I've ever had to deal with. And keeping silent, especially for me, was -so damn- hard, Yama. Can you realized how hard it is to watch the person you love love another? Love someone who you know doesn't share their depth of emotion, but who makes them happy? It hurts!"  
  
Is breath was coming out in ragged gasp. "It hurts, Yamto. But I've done that everyday for four years. I've watched kisses and caresses, dried the tears, been the rock that kept everything together. But my world fell apart, and no-one was there to pick up the pieces. I died the day you told me that you were going out with Sora."  
  
She could tell by the hurt expression on Matt's face that he had no clue how Tai really felt. Tai *Hurry up, Tai, before he walks away, not realizing.*  
  
"You thought I was 'in love' with her because we spent a lot of time together. In a way, you could have been right. Closeness can breeed affection. But you forgot something rather important. I spent everyday with -you-. We were together for nearly twelve hours a day, every day, Yamato, and you never knew. Yes, I loved my best friend, but she was never that to me, not since we came back the first time.  
  
She saw the understanding as Tai put his hand on Matt's cheek. "I've only ever loved one person in this world the way I love you, Yama. How could you think that I would do something to hurt you? How could you lose your faith in me?"  
  
He turned and walked away, TK following. *No. Not possible, dammint. It wasn't fair.* Tai wasn't supposed to walk away. And Matt wasn't supposed to watch him like an idiot.   
  
She backed away from them, the tears flowing down her face. Several people looked at her in pity, but more than a couple of them were glaring at her as she walked away. A week ago, she was Mimi's hero. This week, she's the evil bitch.  
  
"I fucked up, didn't I?" That was the only part of Matt and Davis's conversation that she heard, before they started following TK and Tai out.   
  
She walked a distance behind them, and then tired to catch up to them.   
  
"He said he loved me." Matt stopped in surprise, and she heard the wistful pain behind his words.  
  
"Yamato?" She felt tears threatening as they both turned to her with glares. "I'm sorry. Sorry that I lied, sorry that I put you both through all this. But you see, I knew. I knew that he loved you, and that if he didn't tell you soon, he'd do something drastic. I was going to tell him to go ahead today, but I saw you at the last second and poured out a bunch of lies and kissed him. I thought that, maybe if you saw us together, you'd realize that you loved him, too."  
  
Daisuke looked at Matt, then shook his head at her. "That was stupid. You had to know that they'd fight, and that matt would be pissed."  
  
"I did. But they always work things out better when they argue. It's kind of the building block of their friendship that they disagree so much. It helps when you can see that they understand and respect each other. I always thought that they secretly disliked each other, then I began to realize that they didn't know how to deal with each other any other way. There's this...fire, this spark between them that ignites, and I began to think that it could be something other than animosity.  
  
"As in, we've been lusting after each other without realizing it for years?" Matt supplied, and she agreed. "This was your way of hooking us up?" Another nod. "Damn it, Sora, why didn't you just break up with me and tell me all of this?"  
  
"I knew that you'd never admit to having fellings for him if you thought he'd reject you. You asked me out because I was a safe bet, Matt. You knew that I'd say 'yes'. With him, there was always a chance that instead of kissing you senseless, he'd beat the shit out of you."  
  
"And now that Tai's admitted how he feels, you can do what you should, and go find him." Daisuke and Sora looked at him pointedly as he talked. "You can start by going back to Takeru's with me. He went with him and will hopefully lead him back there. With any luck, we won't have a reversal of earlier, and he'll be ready to talk to you."  
  
They started away from her, but the blonde stopped, and spoke without looking at her. "I'm not certain if I can forgive you for going about this the way you did, but I would like to thank you for getting this all out in the open. No matter how it ends, I wouldn't know that he loves me if it wasn't for you." 


	7. Explanations

Rain on Saturday-Explanations  
  
  
  
Sora sat down in the food court, feeling numb. *All that planning, and I've ruined everything by pulling a Tai, and being impulsive.* That would be the last time she did anything so foolhardy. It was bad enought before, with everyone in denial. Now she had nothing to hide behind, and nowhere to run.  
  
"Sora!" Well, almost nowhere. She turned to face Mimi, who was jogging towards her, her outfit a bright, glowing pink glare in the flourescent lighting. "What happened? I heard that Tai and Matt had an arguement, and you were crying, and Tai told everybody that he was in love with Matt!"  
  
"That sounds about right." If you left out the part of her making an ass out of herself, and almost wrecking any chance of two lovers ever being together. "Where were you when you heard?"   
  
*How far has the gossip mill gotten this time?* She knew that she sounded depressed, but she lacked the energy to put any feeling into her voice. It cost too much to pretend anymore.  
  
"Well, Joa Tagami, Chris's cousin, was the one that told me, and she heard it in the Gap, and found me over by that big gag-store. I don't remember what it's called, but it sells those little penis-shaped mints."  
  
"Um. That's nice." She frowned. "That means that it managed to travel a quarter of a mile in three minutes. Impressive, even for the Odaiba grapevine."  
  
"Yeah, well. It only took forty-five seconds at school on Monday for everyone to know what you did to Chris. I had guys edging away from me in the halls, and avoiding eye contact."  
  
Sora shrugged off the mention of her 'heroism', and looked at the pink-haired girl, gazing at her longingly, not bothering to hide her emotions, since the other girl wasn't even looking at her, too busy waving at her friends that passed by. "Who are you here with?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Noone. I called your house, and your mother said that you'd left, and I figured that if you weren't with Matt, who I saw running from Tai an hour or so ago, then you'd be here. I know that you like that one store, with all the candles and stuff." Leave it to Mimi to forget the names of half the stores in the mall, even though she was there six days a week.  
  
"Yeah. There was this big thing in the park, where I threw myself at Tai, shortly before he went after Matt." The startled gasp of outrage was expected. "Now, hopefully, Matt's going to reconcile with him, and they'll be happy together."  
  
"You don't sound too upset by the prospect." *Maybe I'll start calling her the Pink Balloon.* That wasn't really fair. Mimi wasn't half as ditzy as she pretended to be. She was just very excitable, and outgoing, and unself-conscious. "Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?"  
  
Deciding to answer the first question first, Sora shrugged. "They're in love. I realized it a while ago, and have been plotting to get them together. And I was staring at you, because you're cute when you're clueless, and confused."  
  
"Oh." Roan colored eyes blinked, slowly. She licked her hot pink lips, then bit the corner of the bottom one. "What am I the rest of the time?" Sora smiled at the question. How many times had she heard the same ply given to some lucky guy. *One that normally messes it up by telling her that she's cute all the time, and thereby signaling that he thinks she looks constantly confused.*  
  
"Well. When you're angry, your scary." Heh. Honesty, right? "And, when you're sad, you look like a dryad who's tree has died. When you're happy, truly happy, and excited, you're enchanting." Those reddish-brown eyes were wide in astonishment. "And you're beautiful. Always. Even after you've cried for an hour, and your make-up is smeared, and your hair's mussed."  
  
"Oh, Sora." There were tears in those sorrel eyes, and Sora felt like weeping, herself. After all, it wasn't everyday that you confessed your love within the same hour that you try to hook your boyfriend up with your best guy friend, and make a fool of yourself in public.  
_________  
  
Time break: Almost over  
_________  
  
Three days later, on Monday, Sora walked up to a group of basketball players who were crowding around Chris Tagami. They were all part of the group who tried to score dates with Mimi.  
  
"Hey, Tagami." They all turned to look at her, and she watched him swallow loudly.   
  
"Yeah?" He didn't look too sure of himself, even in his little circle.  
  
"Guess what?" She waited to make sure that she had their undivided attention. With a smug look, she grinned. "She does dye everything. Top. And bottom."   
  
She left them with their mouths hanging open, and joined Matt, and his new boyfriend on their way to the next class, taking Mimi's hand when she offered it.  
  
_____________  
  
End note: Yeah. Sap! *gags*. Hope that everyone enjoyed that. Comments, questions, and requests can be sent to raegan_1@hotmail.com. 


End file.
